Late Night Resolution
by MazzaRedd
Summary: Logan sees a side to Jean and Scott's relationship he has never seen before.


Title: Midnight Resolution

Author: Marianne

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Scott and Logan finally make peace.

Pairings: S/J 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, they belong to Marvel 

Jean silently padded downstairs into the kitchen. After the sex session she had with Scott she was surprised she could even open her eyes. She thought she would have fallen asleep right after but she didn't. Scott, on the other hand was out of it. So being the good fiancée she was, she left Scott in peace. She knew her tossing and turning would wake him. She opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of water.

"Nice dress sense." Logan said which startled her. He was referring to the shirt and boxers she was wearing. Both belonged to Scott and both he was wearing that day.

"Logan, don't ever sneak up on me again." Logan started laughing.

"Haven't you been a busy girl?" He said and she looked at him. Jean didn't know how he knew that. Where they that loud? Logan saw this look on her face and he pointed to his nose. "Another mutation. You stink of One-Eye." Logan jumped up on the counter. "Especially between your legs." Jeans face went totally scarlet. Logan just smiled at her. He had no problem with her and Scott's relationship. He was over her. But that led to him teasing her about her relationship with Scott. 

"It's a perfectly normal and common thing that couples do Logan." She managed to get out. "So what's your reason for being up?"

"Couldn't sleep." 

"You having nightmares again?"

"Nope just got a craving for a cigar."

"That hard to quit?" She asked sitting across from him and he nodded. "Maybe you should ask Scott for help."

"Somebody say my name?" Scott asked entering the kitchen.

"Very original Cyke, pair of sweats? Where's Jean's top and underwear?" Logan asked. Scott just smiled and jumped up beside Jean.

"Honey why aren't you asleep?" Jean asked.

"The bed suddenly got cold and I turned round and you weren't there. I was concerned." He said. "Then I thought I was robbed, my clothes were gone, my fiancée was gone. But here you all are safe and sound."

"God you're nuts." Jean joked.

"So, I heard my name. I'm curious."

"Well Logan's having a bit of trouble quitting cigars and I thought you could help." Jean said.

"Hard ain't it?" Scott said to Logan.

Logan looked surprised. Good old One-Eye smoked. This couldn't be true. "You smoked? No way."

Scott and Jean looked at each other and smiled. "I did Logan. I was hooked for four years. But some certain red head made me quit." He said gently tickling Jean. Jean started laughing and grabbed Scott's hand to stop him. Logan's eyes widened as he saw this playful act between the couple. He never saw them act like this before.

"I just wanted a healthy man and I hate the smell of them." She said. "So I wouldn't have sex with him until he stopped."

"Good reason to stop. Any rewards for me stopping?" He asked.

"Sorry Logan I'm taken." Scott said.

"Jean, what the hell did you do to him up there? He's a whole different guy." Logan asked.

"Logan this is the humours, fun loving Scott Summers." Jean said and ran her fingers through Scott's hair. "Happens only after sex."

"Shut up." Scott whined like a teenager.

"Jean, please have sex with him more often and I might start to like him." Logan said. 

"Okay giving up cigars." Scott started. "Have you given up anything before?"

He nodded. _My attraction towards your girlfriend, bub._ Jean heard that thought and remembered how it almost ended her and Scott's relationship. She hated that feeling of being so distant from Scott so she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. This confused Scott but he just pulled her closer to make her feel more comfortable. Logan saw this almost hurt look on Jean's face and while Scott wasn't looking he mouthed 'sorry'. 

"Okay how did you give up that?" Scott asked.

"Accepting the fact it wasn't right and I would be hurting people's feelings." It suddenly clicked in Scott's brain what he was talking about. Scott was silent for a few seconds.

"Do you two want a drink?" Jean asked and they nodded. "Go into the living room and I'll bring them in."

Logan started making his way to the living room and Scott stood behind Jean. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Scott." She said getting glasses from the cupboard. 

Scott walked up to her and put his arms round her waist. "Can I get my shirt back, I'm cold."

"You would like that wouldn't you."

"Yeah." He slipped his hands up her back and she screamed in laughter.

"Scott your hands are freezing!!" She removed his hands from her back. "You left a sweatshirt in the living room. Go put that on and I'll be there in a minute." Scott kissed her and headed off. "Scott." He turned round to her. "I love you."

He smiled and said, "Love you too, babe."

Scott went into the living room picking up his sweatshirt to cover his bare chest.

"Hey Cyke" Logan said when Scott sat down.

"Yeah?" Logan came over to sit next to him.

"Has….em…..well you know….has Storm got a boyfriend?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Scott asked laughing.

"I'm serious." He said. "I really like her."

"Logan, Ororo's one of my best friends so don't mess me around."

"I'm not. Believe it or not, I'm serious."

"About what?" Jean said walking into the living room.

"Seems like Logan has a little crush on someone." Scott said as Jean sat next to him.

"Care to share." She said handing Logan a glass of water. Logan's face went bright red and his eyes never left the floor.

"Logan is that embarrassment I see?"

"Just your glasses bub."

"No I think Scott's right. You're looking a lot redder then usual." Jean said agreeing with Scott.

Logan could feel his face burning. "I'll be right back."

Scott and Jean could hear the running of the tap in the downstairs bathroom. Scott burst out laughing. "Trying to keep his pride."

"So who is it?" She asked quietly.

Scott tapped his nose with a hint of a smile. Then Scott could feel her presence in his mind and quickly put up his shields.

"Oh you're quick." She said. "Why are you blocking me?"

"It's not nice to find out people's crushes without asking them."

"And now all of a sudden you're best friends with him."

"Well, he seems to like my post sex personality." Scott put a hand on her knee and started sliding it up her thigh. "Thinking about taking his advice on having sex more often."

"Dream on." Scott folded his arms and looked away. "If you tell me who this mystery woman is, I might consider."

"Really? Would you do anything?" 

"Maybe." Scott had to give in.

"Okay but don't tell Logan I told you." She smiled and nodded. He pulled her closer and whispered. "Ororo."

"Awww that's so sweet."

"Yeah but don't say anything." Jean nodded and started kissing him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Logan asked walking back in.

"No not really." Jean said. "Just repaying Scott a favour." She winked at him and Scott just smiled at her. "So who's this crush on? Don't be embarrassed, everyone gets crushes."

"Not like this. I think about her everyday. I dream about her but I just don't know if she's interested in me." Logan said.

"Hmm…you sound like someone I know." Jean said looking at Scott. He gave her a confused look. "Don't act all innocent Scott. You were just like that with me." Now it was Scott's turn to go red and quickly changed the subject.

"So I've to help you how to quit cigars and tell you the best way to tell this woman how you feel about her."

"Logan, good luck. It took him five months to quit smoking and three years to admit his feelings to me." Jean said. "And I told him first."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure not to do that. So Cyke, give me your wisdom." Jean burst out laughing and Scott lightly kicked her off the couch.

"Ow, that hurt." Scott just smiled and lay down taking up the whole couch.

"For quitting cigars." Scott started looking at Logan. "I cut down to like having two a day, one in the ….ow." Jean just threw herself on top of him.

"Payback." She then opened the zipper on his sweatshirt and lay her head on his chest, wrapping the sweatshirt round her.

"Okay, what's up with you two, you never act like this during the day." Logan asked.

"It's called being in love." Jean said and Logan just rolled his eyes.

"So you were saying"

"Cut down on smoking, limit yourself to a certain number a day then…" Scott explained how he found the best way to quit. It was the first time they talked without an argument. Logan had learned the reason why Scott couldn't control his optic blasts. Scott gave some hints in what type of things Ororo liked and talked about his relationship with Jean.

"So there we were, standing in the pouring rain and I just popped the question." Scott said and kissed Jean's head, who was now sleeping. "I couldn't have be more happier when she said yes."

"You're a lucky man Scott." 

Scott smiled. "That's the first time you've used my real name."

"Yeah well I think it's time we start to get along." He got up and extended his hand. "Starting with the handshake I never returned." Scott shook his hand. "I'm going to head up to bed for the remaining three hours before those kids get up."

"You going to tell Ro tomorrow?"

"Maybe, but no time like the present. Night Cyke." Logan went upstairs and left the couple lying on the couch.

"I always like that story of you proposing to me." Jean said.

"Hey I thought you were asleep." Scott said.

"You can never tell if I'm asleep or awake." She lifted her head and looked at him. "Well I think its safe to say he's not attracted to me anymore."

"Hope so."

"Well you two actually had a conversation. Will wonders ever seize?" Scott just smiled at her. "You've been giving me a lot of smiles tonight."

"I'm happy to be with you, that's why." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Can I get my clothes back?"

"No."

"After all the nice things I said about you."

She put her head back on his chest. "No"

"Well can I at least get some blood circulation round my body again." She smiled and got off him. She stood up and she suddenly get the feeling Scott was going to do something to her. But she did it first; with her powers she yanked his pants down.

"You'll get your boxers back tomorrow."

"Dammit." He said pulling them back up.

"Remember Scott, I always know what you're thinking."

"And don't I just love it."

"You know you love it because I love you and you love me."

"You bet I do." Scott pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes in silence. "We going to bed?" Jean nodded, she was already dosing off as he held her. Scott picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"You think Ororo likes Logan in that way?" Jean asked as Scott walked down the hall with her.

"Oh you're awake. That's the second time you've did that to me."

"Well I wasn't really asleep, just couldn't be bothered walking upstairs." Scott smiled and shook his head.

"I've saw Ororo looking at him sometimes. Like at dinner, when no ones looking, well when she think no ones looking, she always stares at Logan. Like she's daydreaming about him."

"Sounds like a new romance will be happening." She said as they reached their bedroom. Jean opened the door with her telekinesis. Scott lay her on the bed and took off his sweatshirt. "It would be nice if they two started dating. The four of us could go out some nights for a meal and that." Scott collapsed on the bed beside her just wanting to listen to her voice. "He could speed up the relationship and they could get engaged and we could have a double wedding."

"Okay Jean you need some sleep. You're loosing it." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Soon hopefully."

"How soon?"

"Like in a few months?"

She smiled and snuggled into him. "Me too. Just get some sleep honey or you won't be in a good mood tomorrow."

"You too sweetie, and you still owe me for telling you Logan's crush."

There was a faint knock on the door. "Hey guys, me and Ororo are a couple." Logan said.

Jean and Scott looked at each other. "That was fast."

END


End file.
